Fertility Goddess blesses 4 women
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Hannah, Emily, Agent Seaver and Garcia as a joke touched a fertility goddess statue.  It's said any woman of fertility age will give birth after touching it.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid and his wife Hannah had twins. Hannah was ten years older than Reid. When they married, Reid was 24, she was 34. This was right before he went into the BAU. She got pregnant very quickly, giving birth at age 35 to twins. Reid's drug problem had almost broken up the marriage. When he came home and started screaming at Hannah and the twins, Hannah split with the children. She called Hotchner and soon Reid was on his way to a drug treatment and mental health facility. They had separated for 18 months while Reid got his life back together. Once he had been drug-free for 2 years, they decided to try to have another child. Nothing happened.

Reid began to wonder if his drug abuse had contributed to the infertility. The doctor found no evidence of this. Tobias have given Reid god only knows what other medications. The several days he was held captive by Tobias, Reid was forced to take handfuls of pills. Several times a day. Not being a pill popper, it was amazing that Reid wasn't dead after all this.

Reid seemed to be having a hard time dealing with the fact that he might have secondary infertility. Hannah wasn't so worried about it. She was fine with the two children.

Hannah had been watching the Show I Didn't Know that I was Pregnant. She found it hard to believe that this could happen and questioned whether this was real. . She'd had 2 kids and certainly knew she was pregnant.

They didn't discuss the issue again. Life went on. Hannah was at school volunteering when she suddenly had some very sharp pains in her stomach. She told the teacher that she needed to get some fresh air and stepped out. The pains got worse. Then there was blood everywhere. She ran to the nurses office. 911 was called.

Prior to the ambulance getting there, Hannah Reid gave birth to a baby son in the nurses' office. She had no idea she was pregnant. She looked the same, fit into the same clothing. Had normal periods every month and they were like clock work.

As a joke several months back, Hannah, Emily, Penelope and Agent Seaver went into a museum where there was a fertility goddess statue and had touched the statue. It was said that any female of childbearing years who touched the statue gave birth within 9 to 10 months of touching it. Hannah was the last one in the circle to give birth. The others had given birth a couple of days earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's highly unlikely that you will ever get pregnant. Although you didn't know it at the time, the abortion that you had at age 15 damaged your uterus. "Said Dr. Mee to Prentiss.

In a way Emily Prentiss was relieved. At age 41, this was the last thing that she wanted.

Over the course of the last 25 years or so, she didn't really have any long-term relationships. Most of her sexual encounters which were few or far between were either one night stands or sex which really wasn't that great. This relationship had been different. She had been in the relationship for over 2 years. A couple of months ago the couple had gotten married in Las Vegas. Emily was 12 years older than her partner.

Now she was in another doctor's office when she got the shock of her life.

"You have got to be kidding me. I'm having twins. I can't be pregnant."

After the first doctor told her it was highly unlikely that she would become pregnant, Emily Prentiss and her partner stopped using birth control.

The pregnancy was very difficult. Swollen feet, and then the throwing up. Not pleasant. Then 3 months of bed rest. Childbirth which was 18 hours long.

Prentiss's mother could hear a woman down the hallway screaming at the top of her lungs. She looked at Prentiss who had given birth earlier.

"What wrong with this hospital. It isn't the middle ages. Why can't they give that poor woman something." Yelled Prentiss's mom to one of the nurses walking by.

Prentiss looked at her husband and they both laughed.

"Well, I'm tired of hearing her screaming"

That was her mom alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Agent Seaver had not been feeling too great. It started while she was on her honeymoon. She had taken some antibodies when she cut her foot on the beach while vacationing in Mexico. The foot healed but she felt tired and run down. She decided to go the Doctor.

"Good news, you have no infection in the body. I ran a pregnancy test and it came out positive. Apparently the antibodies you were taking canceled out the effectiveness of the birth control pills you were taking. "

Agent Seaver was in a state of shock. She didn't really know if she wanted kids especially given that her father was a serial killer. What would she tell her kids about their grandfather? What if this child grew up and became a serial killer? Her doctor knew nothing about this and she decided it was best that she not tell him about her concerns.

"When you have children, you are rolling the dice so to speak. "Said Spencer Reid to Agent Seaver, a couple of days later.

"I'm just concerned about this."

"Well, you know, I was worried about my children having mental health issues like my mom. I'm now in my early 30's and don't have mental health issues. "

"Mental Illness is different. You're mother never harmed anyone. My father murdered at least 10 women, possibly more. "

"There was no history in your family of this behavior. You dad came from a loving stable family. As you said in one of our cases, sometimes these things just happen. "

Agent Seaver didn't tell her husband about the pregnancy. She decided to have a talk with her mother which she did a couple of days later.

"I don't know if I even want to go through with this pregnancy. If this child became a serial killer, I couldn't live with myself." Said Agent Seaver talking on her cell phone. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"There is something that I need to tell you." Said Jill Seaver.

Agent Seaver sobbed and sobbed after she and her mom hung up. Thankfully her husband was on a business trip and wasn't there to see her have a meltdown. She called Spencer Reid. She had just gotten the shock of her life.

It took a couple of days but at last Seaver felt free from her past.

Jill Seaver couldn't have children. Her husband was driving home from work and saw a pregnant teen hitchhiking. He took her back to their home where she lived for about 4 months. When the baby was born at their home, he killed her and buried her deep in the woods. Jill's mom had been at work and didn't know that he killed her. Her father had gotten a false birth certificate for her (he had paid someone to make a fake birth certificate that looked real). He told Jill's mom that the teen had called her parents and had left with them.

Investigators had dug up the back yard in Lion, North Dakota and had found several bodies of young women, some of whom had been missing for nearly 20 years. Nearly all of them were from North Dakota. They came from North Dakota but different parts of the state. All missing and no sign of them. It wasn't until the mid 1990's that it became evident that perhaps their disappearances might be the work of a serial killer.

Seaver's dad probably wouldn't have gotten caught if he hadn't had a Halloween Trailer of Terror. Skulls were placed in a glass case that had personal items of the victims. Most had Driver's Licenses. He had made home movies on his killings which took place in a nearby trailer on his property. He usually killed his victims at night while his wife was working the night shift as a nurse.

Trett Grimes had just gotten out of law school and was working at the Lion County Prosecutor's Office when he got a call from the Governor's office about a Halloween display that had very graphic depictions of rape and murder. He walked out of his office and was surprised to see Governor Tree standing there grim faced.

Lion, North Dakota was two hours from the state capitol.

"I went incognito to see what was there and there was a driver's license of my daughter's best friend next to a skull in a glass case. I have no doubt that this man killed her. There are others as well. "

The murders made national as well as International News. Seaver's father admitted to the murders and had no regret about them. The house that they lived in was burned to the ground. Shortly after his arrest. Seaver and her mom left and never looked back. The only time they went back to North Dakota was when she and her mother had to testify in court. They had moved to New York City where no one knew them. They changed their last names as well.

The body of the pregnant teen was never found. Seaver's mother never told authorities about this fearing they would take her daughter away from her. She figured he had killed the young teen. The person who had made the fake birth certificate had died in a strange accident shortly thereafter. Right after Seaver was born, Seaver's parents had moved to Lion which was about 110 miles from Fargo, North Dakota where they had lived. No one knew.

Seaver gave birth to a health baby girl. Now she was going to make it her mission to find her birth family.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone thought that Penelope Garcia would marry Morgan but they didn't. After several years of dating on and off they had gone their separate paths without any bitterness or anger. Garcia's worrying the entire time drove him crazy. She would think of things no one else would. Some things that Morgan did drove Garcia crazy. They had lived together for six months and it was evident that marriage would not be in the cards for them. Morgan got the engagement ring back from Garcia, something he never expected. She had cried when they broke up.

Penelope Garcia shortly after breaking up with Morgan started going out with a much older man. He looked a lot younger than he was. People in the office were surprised to later learn that the man was 30 years older than Garcia. He looked like he was about 50 years old. Garcia was 35 years old. This man was very trim and very fit. He exercised every day. He was able to get Garcia to follow his eating habits. She started doing so and had lost about 25 pounds. The couple married shortly thereafter.

"Gary and I are going away for the weekend to a cabin in West Virginia." Said Garcia.

After the weekend, Garcia seemed to be much happier than usual. It came as a real shock later when she found out she was pregnant. It wasn't something that she planned. She jokingly told everyone it was magical blue pill that contributed to the pregnancy or made it more likely.

Garcia had a baby boy.


End file.
